Spotted Hyena
|image = SpottedHyena.jpg |scientificname = Crocuta crocuta |countries = Sub Saharan Africa |iucnstatus = lc |biome = |genus = Crocuta |fencegrade = 2|landarea = 1162|waterarea = 0|climbingarea = 0|temperature = 8-40|gsize = 2-4 (up to 2 males, up to 2 females)|malebachelor = 2-4|femalebachelor = 2-4|reproduction = Very Easy|maturity = 3 years|sterility = 12 years|gestaincub = 4 months|interbirth = 15 months}}The (Crocuta crocuta) is a mid-sized African mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 27,000-47,000 The spotted hyena, also known as the laughing hyena (Crocuta crocuta), is native to Sub-Saharan Africa. They are generalist predators that can live in most environments - although they are not found in rainforests or deserts - and their strong forelimbs, well-muscled neck, and comparatively weaker hind limbs give them a distinctive appearance. Their head is broad with a wide snout and they have sandy fur with black spots, as well as a mane down their neck to their mid back. It is not an endangered species, although they are affected by habitat loss through human encroachment and also persecution by farmers attempting to protect their livestock. They are not vulnerable to trophy hunting as they are largely regarded as an unattractive animal, but they are poached for their body parts which are used in traditional medicine. They are protected when their range falls into the boundaries of a National Park, and some African countries have legislation marking the spotted hyena as a protected species, but in other areas they are regarded as vermin. Social Hyenas are social animals that live in 'clans' of related females, immigrant males and their cubs. They have a communal den which as many as 90 spotted hyenas share for sleeping, mating and giving birth. When individuals leave the den to hunt and roam, they spend this time alone or in small groups of 2 to 4. Reproduction In a clan of spotted hyenas the females are interrelated, while unrelated males migrate into the group. Males gain favour with females by being submissive and friendly, and once trust has been established, females may allow males to mate with them. A female will give birth to 1 or 2 cubs over which she is very protective; male cubs remain with their mother's clan until they are around 2.5 years old, at which point they will leave and attempt to join an unrelated clan. Females remain with their mother's group for their entire lives. Animal Care ??? ??? |Food Tray Water Pipe|Blood Scent Marker |Cardboard Box Chew Toy Gift Box Enrichment Large Ball Large Snow Ball Prey-Scented Sack Small Ball Small Ice Ball Enrichment Sprinkler |??? }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts # The spotted hyena's 'laugh' is a distress call that a hyena gives when it is being chased or attacked. Despite popular perception, spotted hyenas are formidable predators, not scavengers. # Hyenas are the only members of the order 'Carnivora' that give birth to young with open eyes and fully developed teeth. # Females are larger than males and dominate in spotted hyena society, they are hypermasculinised; their external reproductive parts look male. # Spotted hyenas are extremely intelligent; their group cooperation and skill learning abilities are on par with chimpanzees. # Spotted hyenas have an extremely strong bite that allows them to routinely crush bone; their bite is stronger than a lion's. They can be very dangerous, in Malawi, in 1962, a pair of spotted hyenas killed 27 people. Gallery Screenshot (99).png Two Hyenas Explorin.jpg FB_IMG_1573742320280.jpg EKTkYNCX0AEyXSM.jpg References Category:Grassland Animals Category:Habitat Animals Category:Carnivores